Truth Potion or not
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Take one Mr. Severus Snape, one Mr. Neville Longbottom, one meddling old fool, mix them with a potions class room, and what do you get? A one shot with very little plot. Anyway you look at it frontwards, backwards, or upside down it's slash. More inside


_Title: Truth Potion… or was it?_

_Beta: me (and we all know what that means. sucky editting! just bear with it i wanted to get this to you guys)_

_Dislaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related. The Wonderful J.K. Rowling does! I do however own the idea of the Star Struck Serum._

_Summary: Take one Mr. Severus Snape, one Mr. Neville Longbottom, one meddling old fool, mix them with a potions class room, and what do you get? A one shot with very little plot. Any way you look at it (frontwards, backwards, or upside down) it's slash and lots of it. For you Manga lovers out there (like myself) this would be very much YAOI! Neville/Severus. Top/Bottom._

_A/N: This is post-war. Everything happened as it did in the books except Dumbledore's 'murder' was staged, and Severus survived Nagini's attack. __This was originally supposed to be about Remy and Sevy. It was going to be the sequel to my story 'the truth comes out' however as I started writing it the story started to take a turn towards something else and begged to be about Severus and Neville. So that's what it is. Though I will say this for those of you who have read TTCO and wanted a sequel I am in the process of writing it and will start posting it soon. I hope._

_Dedicated to: **Torment of Prophecy**. It a birthday present not the one I promised mind you but it's one. the really present it the sequel to TTCO._

Enjoy!

SSNLSSNL

When Dumbledore asked Severus to privately tutor Longbottom after Potter vanquished Voldemort, he couldn't believe he agreed. Albus said Neville needed his help and now that Severus didn't have to pretend to be mean to him anymore, Neville should do just fine. He told Severus, "You won't have anything to worry about, my boy.

In a way the older man had been correct. Neville did get better. He didn't blow up nearly as many cauldrons, and though Severus would never admit it to anyone, Neville was quite good in potions, now that he didn't breathe down Neville's neck and embarrass on him all the time. Over the past six months, Neville had learned to brew just about as many potions as Severus could. Nev even brewed the Versitaserum better then Severus; again he would not admit that out loud.

However, there was something he had to worry about and that was Neville. Severus had to admit that he wasn't the short, fat, little eleven year old boy that probably should have been in Hufflepuff, anymore. He had proven his loyalty and bravery during the battle against Voldemort. Also Neville had grown a good 2 feet and was now a five foot nine, handsome young man.

Some times Severus would watch Neville prepare a potion and berate himself, just as he was doing right now. How could he have feelings for a boy that was his student, young enough to be his son, and that he had treated so badly over the last seven and a half years?

Though Sev watched Neville carefully he knew the boy wouldn't have any trouble with the potion he was currently brewing. It was a weaker version of the Versitaserum and would only work for approximately twenty minutes. Neville only had one more ingredient left when a certain meddling old fool joined them in the lab. Severus groaned as the headmaster approached him.

"What brings you down to the dungeons, Headmaster?" Severus sneered.

"Nothing much, just checking to see how Neville is doing," Dumbledore said ignoring Severus's tone of voice as he walked over to Neville's work bench.

"I'm doing much better, thank you for having Professor Snape help me, Headmaster."

"No trouble at all," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes.

"Um… Professor Snape?" Neville said quietly.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"I don't have the Root of Asphodel for the potion. My I have permission to enter your store room?"

"Of course, go ahead."

As Neville swept by Snape, Severus followed him with his eyes, because of this he didn't see Dumbledore wave his hand over Neville's cauldron nor did he hear him mutter an incantation.

"Well my boy, I will be going. I hope that you come to see me later on."

Snape turned back to Albus.

"That's all you came here for? To see how Longbottom is doing?" Severus asked skeptically.

"Of course. I must keep track of my students' progress."

Dumbledore left as Neville returned from the storage room. After he added the Root of Asphodel to his potion Neville knew something was terrible wrong. It wasn't the right color and on top of that it was bubbling way too much.

"Um… P… Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Long…" Snape paused as he came up to the work table. "What did you…?" Before he got any more out the cauldron exploded, drenching both Neville and Severus.

"I'm so sorry sir. I don't know what I did wrong. I made it exactly as I have before," Neville tried to explain, but Snape wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned with what the potion was doing to his body. Not for the first time since he started tutoring Neville, Snape was glad he wore long bulky robes. Severus tried to keep his mind off Neville because he needed to find out what had gone wrong.

He hadn't done anything. Snape knew he hadn't because he watched him the entire time. The only time he had taken his eyes off…

"Albus," Snape sneered.

"What about the headmaster?"

"Mr. Longbottom you didn't do anything wrong."

"Of course I did…"

"No, Albus did."

"What could the headmaster have done?"

"He compromised the potion."

"How do you know that?"

"Because the only time I took my eyes off the potion is when you went to get the final ingredient. I watched you go get it."

"You watched me? You still don't trust me do you Professor? You thought I would break something or blow something up didn't you?"

"That's not why I was watching you. I know you aren't going to do anything to my store room. It's not because I can't trust you it's because I just can't keep my eyes off of you." Severus groaned inwardly, what could have made him admit that?

"R… really? How often have you watched me?" Nev asked shyly.

"Every time you are here, during every potion you make," Snape mumbled unable to stop the response.

"You know every time I blew up one of my potions it was because I was watching you and not paying attention to my cauldron… oh god, I can't believe I just told you that."

Snape now knew that the potion was probably a mix between a lust and truth potion. More then likely it was the Star Struck Serum _**(1)**_. If Severus remembered correctly, the Star Struck Serum was just a lust potion mixed with a disinhibitation potion. The disinhibitation potion was very similar to the weak version of Veritaserum, it helped the drinker say what he or she was to scared to normally say. The lust potion couldn't make the people have feelings for one another. It only intensified the feelings that were already present. You would normally mix them after they have cooled, then add the Root of Asphodel (the finally ingredient of each potion) other wise it exploded.

"It's the potion Mr. Longbottom. Go to the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey will be able to give you an antidote," Severus commanded before turning his back to his student.

"What if…" Neville started.

"Please Neville, just go before this gets worse and one of us says or does something that we might regret," Snape pleaded with the boy.

"No, I don't want to go." Neville growled, and literally stomped his foot like a child having a tantrum. "I want to stay here. I'm sick of you pushing me away. Please Severus, let me stay." Neville begged as he wrapped his arms around Snape from behind. "The potion didn't do anything it hasn't changed my feelings. Maybe it is just helping me say what I haven't had the courage to say."

Snape closed his eyes and sighed, the boy really wasn't as stupid as he had once thought. He turned in the boy's arms to face him. He knew that Neville was right. The potion could not make him say anything it just took away the doubts that someone had about saying it.

Neville was only slightly shorter then Severus now. Sev noted he could easily wrap his arms around Neville's shoulders and rest his chin on his head, but he restrained from doing so, afraid that it would scare Neville and push him away.

"Why would you want to stay?" he asked as he attempted to push the boy away.

"Because I really like you, and not like a student should like a teacher," Neville said as he refused to realize his teacher.

"What do you mean Mr. Longbottom?"

"I mean I like you in the… I want to push you up against one of the walls in here and snog the hell out of you type of way."

"Really? Wait… what? No. you can't? I'm too old. I'm your teacher. I'm…"

"Shut up and kiss me already," Neville interrupted. Before Snape could protest, Neville snaked his arms up around the taller man's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Snape responded only a moment later by pulling Neville flush with his body, their erections touching. Neville gasped and pulled away from Severus' mouth.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one that feels this way."

"No, you are not Mr. Long…"

"Neville." The boy interrupted.

"What?"

"My name is Neville, Severus, and I think you should use it considering we've just shared a rather passionate kiss and I plan to do a hell of a lot more then that before the night is out."

Before Snape could protest any further, Nev pulled him into another heated kiss as he started to unbutton the man's robes. Neville trailed kisses along Sev's jaw, neck and shoulder. Once he had a few buttons open he kissed the skin beneath Severus's robes and continued trailing kisses down his chest as more buttons were undone. Neville pushed the robes off his shoulders and tossed them out of the way. He took one of Sev's hardened nipples into his mouth and sucked lightly on it, making Sev moan.

Neville kissed his way back up to Severus' lips and pulled him into yet another intense kiss. Grinding there groins together, Neville spoke against his lover's mouth.

"This might be more comfortable in your rooms, Sev."

Not even thinking Severus grabbed the boy's arm gently and led him to the wall behind his desk, grabbing his wand as he passed. Severus tapped the wall lightly three times and said the password. Instantly, the wall changed into a wooden door and opened before them. The older man pulled the younger with him until they reached the bedroom.

Severus stood looking at Neville for a moment, and then asked, "Are you sure about this? You can leave now and…"

"Of course I'm sure, I've never wanted anything as much as I want to be with you right now,"

He walked over to the Potions Master and placed chaste kiss on his lips. Neville glided his hands over Sev's bare chest until the ended up at his waist band. Nev unclasped Sev's pants and let them pool around his ankles before kneeling in front of the older man. Sev kicked them out of the way as Neville ran his finger tips lightly over his thighs, making him shiver in anticipation.

"Neville… please..." Severus moaned.

"Please what Sev?" Neville asked with a smirk that probably belonged on Draco Malfoy's face.

"Stop… teasing."

He responded by running his tongue along the underside of Snape's erection and over the tip resulting in another moan from Severus. Neville smirked again and stood up, making Sev moan in disappointment.

Neville stood back and ran is eyes over the others body. Severus became very self-conscious as he felt Neville's eye roam over him and decided that the boy had on just too many articles of clothing.

Stepping up to him, Severus kissed Nev as he started to unbutton the boy's robe. After they were undone he tossed the garment to the side and continued on to the buttons of his shirt and jeans. Once Neville stood before Snape equally as naked, Severus stepped back and let his own eyes roam over Nev.

"Like what you see, Severus?"

"As a matter of fact I do," Sev said as he grabbed Neville's waist and pulling him closer, both of them moaning in pleasure as their naked bodies came in contact.

Severus attached his mouth to the boy's neck, nibbling and sucking until he left a mark. Then continued on to his shoulder blade were he continued the process again. Neville pushed Severus on to the bed behind him and climbed over him, laying himself between Severus' legs.

"What makes you think, I'm going to let you top?" As he rolled them over, Severus smirked down at the boy.

"The fact that I know how to make you beg," Neville smirked for the second time that night, as he ran his finger from the base of Severus' cock to the tip, along the same path is tongue had earlier making the older man purr with pleasure. At the same time, Neville was able to flip them back over so he was once again on top of Severus.

"Fine, I'll give in _if_ you can make me beg. If not you're _mine_." Sev captured Neville's mouth, pleased because he knew there was only one man that could make him beg and he was long since dead.

"Oh, I'll make you beg, I promise."

Neville slowly and deliberately kissed his way from Severus' mouth to his belly button. After carefully dipping his tongue in he made to continue downward then changed his mind and started back up, making Sev groan. Kissing his way back up to Sev's nipple he gently ran his tongue around it, careful he didn't actually make contact, until it was hard and then did the same to the other one.

Severus trembled with excitement. He wanted Neville to stop teasing but he wasn't about to lose this bet. He wouldn't beg, Snapes didn't beg.

After more kisses, licks, and nips to Sev's neck and chest he finally made his way back down to his cock. Slowly, he licked every inch of it until Sev was moaning and squirming beneath him.

"Are you ready to give in yet?"

"Never," was the only response Severus managed between pants.

"Never say Never Sev," Neville told him as he took Sev in his mouth for the first time. Severus arched towards the warm mouth around his cock, but Nev pushed his hips back down. The boy was bound and determined to make his professor beg and if that meant limiting the pleasure the man got, well that's just what he would do.

Severus knew he couldn't take much more; he was close to coming when Neville pulled away. Sev felt liking crying he couldn't understand why the boy at stopped.

"Neville, please," the brunette glanced up at Snape's flushed face.

"Please what Sev?"

"Please don't stop. I'm begging you, please make me come."

Neville grinned, "As you wish." Nev took his rock hard erection back into his mouth, unlike before though he didn't hold Sev's hips down and let the man thrust up into him mouth. When Sev came he swallowed everything he had to offer. Before moving back up to kiss Sev, he whisper a spell Harry had taught him only a few days before. Sev purred as the spell took affect, lubricating and stretching him and reminded him why he liked being bottom.

"I think I won, so you're mine."

"Yes, I'm yours, now fuck me before I think about going and finding some one else to," Severus smiled as he pulled Nev into a passionate kiss. Neville carefully slid into Severus, finally Sev couldn't take it any longer, wrapping his leg around the man in his arms he affectively pushed Nev into his arse. Moaning he tossed his head back, leaving his neck open for Neville to do as he wished.

Nev knew they were both to close to coming, even Severus though he had only come moments earlier. Their first time would be fast and hard, but neither of them was worried, they had all night to be gentle. Neville pressed a hard kiss to Sev's lips as he filled the man, only seconds later Severus coated both of their stomachs.

When Neville's senses came back to him he shifted slightly so they could lie more comfortably on their sides, after a few moments both men dozed off curled in each others embrace.

(BREAK)

At breakfast the following morning, Neville refused to let Severus sit by himself like he usually did during the holidays. Leaning down he whispered in Severus' ear.

"You are going to join me for breakfast, especially after last night," pulling Sev to his feet Neville dragged him over to the round table that replaced the house tables and made him sit next to him.

"You owe me 20 galleons, my boy," Albus spoke to Harry Potter, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled as he threw a tiny pouch at the Headmaster.

Severus raised a single eyebrow at the exchange.

"The Star Struck Serum stops working the second the two parties come in contact with each other. I told Albus you would notice and his cock-a-mammy scheme wouldn't work. He bet me 20 galleons I was wrong. I lost, obviously," Harry explained to the two men.

"Yeah, you did. Sev's arse is just too good to pass up, oh and that spell you taught me worked quite nicely thank you," Neville grinned.

"Of course, Nev I told you it would work. Draco loves it when I use it on him."

"I'll take that, Headmaster," Minnie said as she grabbed the money pouch Harry had tossed at him.

"Damn, I was sure Neville would bottom," Albus swore as both men blushed a deep crimson.

"You just don't know my boys the way I do, Headmaster," Minnie grinned and winked at the two blushing men.


End file.
